


Just to Watch the Snow Fall

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Lots of me sobbing in the background, SPOILS, Snow????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: His final remembrance of his teacher.Stephen never knew how much she'd taught him in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive posted these on my Tumblr so im reposting them on here so i can share !!
> 
> enjoy !!

Stephen could almost go back to the moment where he had originally met her, with his skeptic nature and resentfulness. Yet, there hadn’t been a time where he had wished ill upon her, with their conversations over tea always sparking a warm ooze in his heart. She had taught him how to _control_ the mystic arts, watching over him like an overprotective mother. Her teachings were always remembered in Stephen’s mind, a border of respect that he usually _**never**_ had for **_anyone_** formed around her.

There could have been _ **so much more**_ , _**more**_ conversations and teachings; _**more**_ tea and passionate debates; _**more friendship**_. The time ticked by, questions that he had first formed fading away in the swarm of memories. How foolish he had been to not learn about her more, for he did not even know what _she had thought of him_. At least he had learned of her favorite flower.

_**A sunflower.** _

The sunflower was _**marvelous**_ in her eyes, it’s florescent petals and long stem giving it a respectful place in her heart. He did not know why she loved the flower so much, Stephen not one to enjoy nature from his stand-point, yet he guessed that it held _sentimental value_. The doctor had once brought flowers to his teacher, for some sort of _gratitude_ for letting him in after those five hours outside her door. She took them with a smile he had never seen her with, making him proud in a way.

From that day on he had managed to bring her those flowers _at **leas** t _once a month, and  if he didn’t have the time due to studies or plain forgetfulness, he would scrape out time to just to have _tea_ with her. It was _**peaceful**_ , and he considered her a _**friend**_  after that. 

But, he was _**always**_ so skeptical. _**Always**_ asking questions he _**shouldn’t**_ have asked.

Even through _**everything**_ , he had not _**trusted**_ her, and near the end of her demise blaming her for taking the power of immortality from The Dark Dimension. He had never seen her so _hurt;_  so  _ **betrayed**_. Stephen didn’t understand how she could have _**forgiven him**_ , her tone gentle and calm as when they had first met. 

He never ended up asking how, now standing in the balcony to watch the snow fall, 

_**Alone.** _


End file.
